Forgiven not Forgotten
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: A bleeding heart torn apart,left on an icy grave. Bella was left for dead, until a Coven pass through and give her the gift of Eternal life. 200 years passed and she is happy with her brother and father until the arrival of a bronze-haired vampire. Uh-oh!
1. Prologue

**Forgiven but not Forgotten**

Prologue

I didn't know I was going to die today. A human never knows when they are going to. They can be given an estimated scale but that's all. I didn't know how I was going to die either. Whether it was going to be slow and painful or quick and easy. But I guess, nobody really wants to know how they die.

Looking back, I wish I had done some things, outrageous things, that would make my life more fun. More colourful. The only thing I ever did that was outrageous, was date a vampire.

I guess to some, that would out-rank all 'outrageous' things. But not to me. I wanted more. I wanted to be one. Not like those obsessed fan-girls. I wanted to spend eternity with the man I loved. To be part of a family, in which I felt truly loved.

But I guess that was all an allusion. A game to toy with human emotions. I wanted to forget about him and his family, but they were imprinted in my mind. No matter what I did, they were there, haunting me.

Meeting and loving them is truly an _unforgettable _thing. I've had most fun with them. I felt important to them, maybe not so much by Rose, though. She was a special case.

But who knew, that dying on the 16th of April, among the flowers of a beautiful meadow, would I find a new life and a new family.


	2. Wolf VS Vampire

**Forgiven but not Forgotten**

I was left in the woods, my vampire boyfriend, or rather my ex-boyfriend, disappeared without a sound. I stood there watching the swish of leaves fall back to the forest floor. I could feel the rain pound against my skin, but I ignored it. He didn't want me. He left me. All I've been through, all I've done, I've done for him. And he leaves me. How could he do that to me?

My legs gave in, and I fell to the floor. Is this what it felt like to have your heart ripped open? The ache in your chest? The black void and the emptiness? The tears feel down my cheeks and dripped onto the back of my hands as I clawed into the ground. My body was shaking. Whether it was from my sobs or from the cold rain that pounded, I don't know.

I dragged my hands towards me, dragging the earth with me. I layed my head on my hands as I cried. Why did he do this to me?? What did I do wrong? I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball, wanting nothing more than to die.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the forest beauty around me. I just layed there, curled up in a ball, my fingertips tracing the crescent moon shaped scar, given to me by a blood craved vampire. The wind howled, and the leaves blown around me and brushed against me.

Hours seemed to have past before I heard footsteps. Large heavy footsteps followed by heavy breathing. Was something sniffing me? Something nudged me. My heart thudded as I opened my eyes to see a large black furred wolf. It watched me with dark, intelligent eyes. It nudged me again. My hand reach out and tangled into the thick fur. It was surprisingly soft and warm. It layed next to me, its breath hot on my face.

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the softness of the wolf's fur and the warmth it held, as it curled around my body. I lost myself, falling into a dream world of horrors.

~~~~~*~~~~~

There was a growling sound in my dreams. I viscous, feral sound. I opened my eyes to see the wolf crouching, his teeth bared. He was facing away from me. I sat quickly, my eyes narrowing, at the shadows. What was out there that got the wolf on alert? Laughter echoed through the trees. I scrambled to my feet, my heart suddenly thumping hard in my chest.

"Bella"

The wolf growled loudly before running at the sudden white blur not far from where I stood. I was shaking. What was out there? The wolf yelped and he was thrown towards me and crashed into the nearest tree. He struggled to his feet, whimpering. He collapsed to the forest floor. I ran towards him, when something appeared in front of me, grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. Victoria smirked at me, her red hair was like a fiery halo around her head. I struggled and she tightened her grip.

"hello again, Bella."

I tried to pry her hand from my throat, even though I knew it was pointless. She smiled maliciously, her teeth glistening. She threw me into the tree, my back cracking from the force. I screamed. She laughed

"Music to my ears."

She bent down to me, her head cocked to one side.

"Where is your mate? Where is Edward?"

I tried to move, but found I couldn't. My body refused to obey. She brushed the hair from my face and watched me like I was her prey. Which, no doubt, I was. She stood suddenly and stepped on my back, causing me to scream again. Tears ran unchecked down my cheeks..

"Where is he?"

"he...he.....left. He isn't here anymore."

Her foot left my back and she paced in front of me.

"Why did he leave? Are you not his mate?"

"He ….doesn't love me. I was....just a....toy."

It was hard for me to talk. My lungs were burning, my head felt like it was ready to burst and back was killing me. I coughed. Victoria stiffened and stared down at me. She smiled.

"Well, no matter. I will find him later. I might as well enjoy a meal."

Kneeling down again, her fingertips touched my lips and as she pulled back, I noticed they were covered in blood. My blood. She sucked her finger and groaned.

"You taste so good."

She moved the clothing that was covering my neck.

"Goodbye Bella."

She bit my neck, her teeth sinking deep into my flesh. I screamed from the pain. I could feel her sucking the blood from my neck and each time she swallowed, I could feel myself grow weaker.

Black spots began to appear and I prayed for it to be over soon. And as soon as the thought came to mind, Victoria was pulled from me. I looked up at the treetops, marveling in the colors of the leaves as the last of the sunlight shone on them. I could hear vicious growling, ripping and crunching noises. And screaming. Terrible screaming. Then the smell of burning.

A slow burning sensation started in my neck. It grew hotter and hotter, till I couldn't stand it. A whimper escaped me as the fire spread through my body. It reached down to my toes and fingertips. Before moving into my heart.

Days seem to have passed, the fire burning strong in my body. I was unaware of what was going on around me. Not the cool wind against my burning skin or the cold hands that tried to cool me. I just repeated my prayers for the flames to die.

And soon enough they did and I opened my eyes to find my self in a dimly lit room.

**(a/n)**

**okay. I know I said I would be updating asap and then I didn't. Well, my laptop died on me. And I just got it fixed. so.....yeh.**

**Hope you like it. Please review. I'm not well at the mo so review ill aid my recovery.**

**BHN9**

**xxx**


End file.
